Justice
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: This was a story I made a long time age.. so its not that good. This was my first. It has Sakura and Sasuke in it. Also its only one chapter.


Justice for Uchiha

Our story starts in the Uchiha village, a story about a boy, a girl, and revenge. The boy was named Sasuke and the girl, Sakura. Sasuke was on his way to Kohana when he saw smoke coming from his village, he dropped his backpack and ran to his village. Everyone was dead! He fell to his knees and started to cry. In Sasuke's head he knew he needed to get help, so he got up and saw people in black and red cloaks. He turned towards the Kohana village and started to run. When he got to Kohana's gate, he said "my entire village is dead." All of sudden he fainted from the heat and the shock of the death of his village.

A few days later, Sasuke woke up in a hospital. A girl with pink hair and green eyes was bringing his breakfast to him. Sasuke asked "Who are you?" "Oh your awake and I'm Sakura Haruno", she replied with a smile. Sasuke grinned and asked "Where am I?" with a confused look. Sakura informed him he was in Konoha's hospital and told him "Don't worry you are safe from the Akatsuki." Sasuke asked "Who are the Akatsuki and are they the ones who destroyed my village?" Sakura told him the Akatsuki are believed to be the invaders and that they are an elite fighting group of rogue Ninjas. Sakura told him she was very sorry for the loss of his family and village. Sasuke lowered his head and began to cry. Sakura hugged Sasuke to comfort him; Sasuke was caught off guard but returned the hug.

Suddenly the door to Sasuke's room flew open and in came a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and cried, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to-, what are you guys doing? Wait are you crying you big baby? hahahaha" Sakura yells, "DON'T call him that he just lost his entire family and village!" Naruto replied, "Oh sorry man." Sasuke wiped his tears and told Naruto, "It's fine but why are you here?" "Well I and Sakura are your new teammates and we will be known as Team 7." Sasuke looked at Naruto and yelled back, "Wait I'm on a team with you? I wish the Akatsuki had killed me too." "He is not that bad", Sakura added. Sasuke retorted, "Yes he is that bad, just look at him." "Ok make fun of me but if I am not on Team 7 than you will not know who is the mission target." Sasuke groaned and then told Naruto, "You can stay, now what is the mission?" "Well if you insist" Naruto teased. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each and yelled "What is the mission?" Naruto took full advantage of their attention, paced around the room and slowly gave them the details of the mission.

Later in the day, Sasuke got released from the Konoha hospital and was informed Team 7 was having their initial meeting at Tsunade's office which was located in the middle of Konoha's village. Sasuke arrived and after meeting Mrs. Tsunade, she told Team 7 "You have your mission, now go.""Ok, ok were going, granny" Naruto sarcastically says. They got going on their mission to track the Akatsuki. Sasuke was especially determined to be going on this mission.

"So" Sakura said, Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. "What!" Naruto said annoyed. "Hey, don't talk to her like that" Sasuke snapped "Geez". Naruto commented. "Well let's go" Sakura said awkwardly. "Fine" Sasuke and Naruto said turning away from one another. They started running down the path. Soon the sun started going down and they needed to set up camp. "We need to find flat ground" Sasuke said. "Ok what about over there next to the river?" Sasuke suggested. "That's fine", Sasuke replied.

They set up camp and ate some Ramon noodles, then went to sleep. In the morning they packed up and moved along. Finally they found the hide out. "Do you think that's it?" Naruto asked Sasuke "Shh!" Sasuke whispered. "You're not the boss of me" Naruto angrily replied. "La, La, La Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Ow, Ow, Why did you do that?" "You're a horrible singer and you're being loud which could get us killed" Sasuke growled. All of a sudden Sakura screamed "Get Down!" A ninja star was heading right for them. When they looked up it was the Akatsuki. Sasuke clenched his fists up. Sakura looked where Sasuke was looking and there was Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Sakura said "Sasuke you ok?" "I'm Fine!" Sasuke snapped. "Awww young love, you know we have to kill you" Itachi said casually. "Not if we kill you and your buddies first" Sasuke said with a smirk. "We will see" Itachi replied with a smile.

They fought and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto won. Then Sasuke say's "Now my clan can rest in peace, they are avenged!" The team went back to the village. The three made ninja history. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto lived happily ever after.


End file.
